Drabbles
by kurobane101
Summary: These are drabbles that is all
1. Chapter 1

**1. Hichigo Shirosaki (Bleach)**

**2. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques (Bleach)**

**3. Ulquiorria Cifer (Bleach)**

**4. Yami Bakura (Yu-Gi-Oh)**

**5. Yami Marik (Yu-Gi-Oh)**

**6. Silver (pokemon)**

**7. Giovanni ( pokemon )**

**8. Shukaku (Naruto)**

**9. Madara Uchiha (Naruto)**

**10. Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach)**

**1 woke you up in the middle of the night?**

_He wants me to help him get ichigo in bed but won't admit to it_

**Number 2 asked you to go out with him?**

_Oh hells yes!_

**Number 3 walked into the bathroom while you're showering?**

_Get the fuck out Ulqui-Chan or I'll tell everyone about your naked pics of Grimmjow_

**4 announced he's going to marry 9 tomorrow?**

_Oh My God so funny Yami Bakura marrying Madara imagine the chaos there will be_

**5 cooked you dinner?**

_me: Fawk no I'm not eating the Marik you probs posioned it_

_Yami Marik: of course not (complete sarcasm)_

**6 was lying next to you on the beach, sleeping?**

_Me*drools*_

_red in background: stop drooling at Silver's abbs Kurobane_

_me: Fawk no!_

**7 suddenly confessed to be part of your family?**

_holy hell my uncle runs team rocket!_

**8 got into the hospital somehow?**

_Shukaku if this is because you refuse to learn how to swim I will murder you while you sleep_

9 made fun of your friends?

_I'll tell naruto he tried to molest hinata_

**10 ignored you all the time?**

_Ah...ok fine then! I'll stop calling you strawberry _

**Two serial killers are hunting you down. What will 1 do?**

_Heh heh...slaughter them all and cackle whilst doing so. XD_

**You're on a vacation with number 2 and manage to break your leg. What does 2 do?**

_He would tell me to get over it and stop being a pussy or he'll do to me what he normally does to pussy's XD_

**It's your birthday. What will 3 give you?**

_He'll give me a pet bat!_

**You're stuck in a house that's on fire. What does 4 do?**

_save me and steal my wallet XD_

**You're about to do something that'll make you feel extremely embarrassed. What will 5 do?**

_Cackle gleefully because he was the one who dared me to do it T-T._

**You're about to marry number 10. What's 6's reaction?**

_Silver wouldn't show his emotions and let me marry Ichigo or as I call him Ichi-berry_

**You got dumped by someone. How will 7 cheer you up?**

_Show his soft Side and get me a Absol then cuddle with me_

**You're angry about it afterwards, how does 8 calm you down?**

_Helps me make it look like the bloody bastard committed suicide the get drunk off our asses!XD_

**You compete in some tournament. How does 9 support you?**

_Tells me to beat the shit out of everyone else in the comp_

**You can't stop laughing. What will 10 do?**

_Get annoyed as fuck_

**Number 1 is all you've ever dreamed of. Why?**

_Awesome gold and black eyes...looks like Ichigo...wicked personality...and *nosebleeds*is sex on legs_

**2 tells you about his deeply hidden love for number 9. Your reaction?**

_...Grimmy...You have to share him with me_

**You're dating number 3 and introduce him to your parents. Will they get along?**

_They don't like Ulqui-Kun so I take all my stuff and live with my Ulqui-kun_

**Number 4 loves number 9 as well. What does that mean?**

_Baku-kun...you have to share with me and Grimmy _

**Will number 5 and 6 ever kiss?**

_Uh, nope. One is a physcopathic pyro slash killer and the other is trying to get his dad in jail or die._

**6 appears to be a player, he breaks many hearts. What do you do?**

_what do you mean appears Silver IS a player and 'I'll just sit there laughing my ass off_

**You had a haircut and 7 can't stop looking at you. What goes on in your mind?**

_Freaking pedo _

**Number 8 thinks he'll never get a girlfriend. What will you tell him?**

_Did you forget your Bisexual __again__ Shukaku_

**Number 9 gives you a bagel. Do you eat it?**

_Fawk no Madara not unless you taste it first and give me a kiss_

**10 wants money and decides to get a job at Chuck E' Cheeses. How long does he stay?**

_He would work there however long he can keep his frustration of the job under lock and key_

**1 offers you a CD. Considering his tastes, do you listen to it?**

_duh! He like metal I'm sure, and hard rock!_

**2 suddenly goes emo. How does 8 feel about this?**

_Shukaku trying to cheer up Grimmjow is not a thought I want to think about at all_

**3 told 6 she started her period.**

_Silver would say to much information Ulquiorria-San_

**4 slaps 9 with a fish for going out with 7.**

_BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA okay so let me get this straight when none of this people can possibly be straight !_

_Yami Bakura slaps Madara Uchiha in the face with a fish for going out with Giovanni...BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

**5 Comes up to you wearing a big pink dress. What's your reaction?**

_Me or Kurobane:*stares* I'll help you get to the middle of the mall unnoticed so you can give Marik back control and prove to everyone he's as straight as a rainbow m'kay Yami Marik_

_Yami Marik: how the fucking bloody hell did you know I was going to ask that_

_Me*still stareing* hmmm oh *looks up* it was painfully obvious when you walked up in a giant pink dress_

**6 cusses 2 out in german. 3 is secretly watching from behind a bush. What does he do?**

_Ulqui-Chan is probs wondering what the fuck Grimm-Kitty did to Silver_

**7 got high.**

_video tape him_

**8 reads your fanfictions and complains. What is it about?**

_Because there's none of him and kyuubi as a pair XD_

**9 can't stand 1, so how does he get his revenge when he spills Soda all over him?**

_puts him in a genjutsu where there's only him and the RABID FANGIRLS_

**10 starts working at a bar.**

_Omg that's funny!XD_

**1 comes in and tells you he's pregnant from 2.**

_To be honest Shiro I was expecting that when you became Grimm-Kitty's mate_

**Number 3 decides to go swimming. Do you go with him?**

_yep so I can take pics of him and Grimm-Ktty having sex XD_

**4 and 7 compete on DDR. Who wins?**

_Yami Bakura because I like him better the Giovanni XP_

**5 is having a birthday party and he picks a theme. What is it?**

_Fire pits... and candy._

**6 and 1 have a deep conversation. What is it most likely about?**

_about how annoying their boyfriends are_

**7 stalks 10 home. 9 sees this. What does he do?**

_Well obviously Madara would join Shukaku in stalking Ichigo home I mean duh!_

**8 buys a computer. What is the first thing he does on it?**

_Looks up pics of Kyuubi naked XD_

Because of my answers to these questions I shall write a little drabble series on them mm'kay


	2. Dares and dresses yay sense the sarcasm

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these beautiful anime's sadly T-T neither do I own the nightmare before Christmas which this song is from**

**1. Hichigo Shirosaki (Bleach)**

**2. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques (Bleach)**

**3. Ulquiorria Cifer (Bleach)**

**4. Yami Bakura (Yu-Gi-Oh)**

**5. Yami Marik (Yu-Gi-Oh)**

**6. Silver (Pokémon)**

**7. Giovanni (Pokémon)**

**8. Shukaku (Naruto)**

**9. Madara Uchiha (Naruto)**

**10. Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach)**

**You're about to do something that'll make you feel extremely embarrassed. What will 5 do?**

*Kurobane's P.O.V*

'Melvin will pay for this somehow he will pay' you see I was in a pink frilly dress and it was all Melvin's fault all of it. Let's see how this happened yeah?

*flashback~ to 5 hours ago*

Melvin, Yami Bakura, Marik, Ryou (by force), Shiroii (my hikari~) and I were sitting in a circle playing truth or dare.

"Melvin truth or dare" Marik asked.

"Dare Hikari dikari" Melvin responded. (That's from a comic on deviantart called fun in yugi's mind is not mine)

"I dare you to leave me alone for three WHOLE months"

"Okay my turn hmmm," Melvin started smirking and I didn't like it one bit "Kurobane~ truth or dare."

'I don't like this' *sigh* "dare"

"*evil cackling* I dare you to sing Jack Skellington's song lament but in your own version"

"Wonderful *drenched in sarcasm~*"

"While in a pink frilly dress" he added. Making me growl darkly at him "Fine bastardo"

*end flashback*

And that's how I ended up in this position *sigh* 'here goes nothing' I stepped into the same room as the others and could see Melvin, Marik and Yami Bakura stifling their laughter the other two were just smiling amused considering I despise dresses of any kind.

"There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best  
For my talents are renowned far and wide  
When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night  
I excel without ever even trying  
With the slightest little effort, of my ghostlike charms...  
I have seen grown men give out a shriek  
With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan  
I have swept the very bravest off their feet

Yet year after year, it's the same routine  
And I grow so tired... of the sound of screams  
And I, KURO! the Torture Queen...  
Have grown so tired, of the same old thing

Ohhhh, somewhere deep... inside of these bones  
An emptiness... began to grow  
There's something out there, far from my home  
A longing that I've never known

I'm the mistress of fright! And a demon of dark!  
And I'll scare you right out of your pants...  
To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Misses Unlucky  
And I'm known throughout England and France

And since I am dead, I can take off my head  
To recite Shakespearean quotations  
No animal nor man can SCREAM like I can  
With the fury of my recitations

But who here would ever understand  
That the Torture Queen with her skeleton grin  
Would tire of her crown, if they only understood  
She'd give it all up if she only could

Oh, there's an empty place in my bones  
That calls out for something unknown  
The fame and praise come year after year  
Does nothing for these empty tears..."

I waited a bit and sure enough they all burst out laughing until I interrupted them by asking Shiroii truth or dare.

"Hmmm dare it should be fun" hearing her say that I smirked concocting a plan of revenge straight away.

"Kekekeke I dare you and everyone else here because it needs five people to volunteer to take care of the kids at the nearby orphanage for three months and you have to give me all your weapons as well as your millennium items because you're not allowed to send them to the shadow realm Ciao~ have fun" Hearing that Ryou and Shiroii smiled since they love little kids the others? Not so much they got forced by the Thief's hikari and mine to give up the weapons and leave. "Ah~ sweet revenge oh how I love you~' I sighed happily falling asleep on the couch.


End file.
